


Implied Meanings

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Liam, Liam goes undercover, Liam's in love, Liam-centric, Love makes people do crazy things, M/M, Miscommunication, but doesn't realize it, date crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: After Liam makes a stupid bet during a lacrosse game, Theo’s stuck going on a date with Brett.A very jealous Liam enlists the help of Mason and Corey to help him crash their date before Brett can actually win over Theo.





	Implied Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea I've been sitting on for months and really needed to get off my chest

Lacrosse had always been Liam’s outlet. 

 

The place where his IED actually came in handy, where he could take out his anger, where he was part of a team.

 

After being bitten, Liam still loved lacrosse, but it was no longer his outlet.

 

He had his IED somewhat under control (though Theo would beg to differ every time Liam broke his nose playing video games) and his anger was now taken out in fighting the bad guys.

 

Liam loved being part of a team, loved having people who needed you, loved being important and loved being able to count on others. But Liam didn’t need a team anymore, he was in a _pack_ now. Scott’s Pack.

 

So yes, lacrosse wasn’t as important as it used to be for the beta, but Liam knew that he needed to think of his future. He couldn’t stay in Beacon Hills forever, he wouldn’t be in high school much longer. 

 

Lacrosse was his way out of Beacon Hills, his way into college and his way into the future. It was also Theo’s way out of Beacon Hills, because it was implied that wherever Liam went, Theo would follow.

 

“A little birdie told me that your hot roommate came to watch the game today” Brett smirked at the beta.

 

“He came to watch me” Liam nodded.

 

“Maybe I should ask him out after” Brett pondered aloud. Liam furrowed his eyebrows and his stomach twisted. Something inside him didn’t like that idea.

 

“As if” Liam snorted.

 

“I’m starting to feel like I will ask him out” Brett teasingly contemplates.

 

“No, you can’t because,” Liam had to think fast “because I forbid you!”

 

“Oh, well now I definitely have to do it” Brett announced to the beta.

 

“He’s mine” Liam sneered.

 

“For now” Brett waved him off. And that got Liam thinking. 

 

As confident as he was in Theo, he couldn’t help but be insecure. This _was_ Brett after all. Stupid eight-pack Brett.

 

Okay so maybe Liam wasn’t confident about Theo’s decision at all now 

 

But he _was_ confident in lacrosse.

 

“Let’s make a deal” Liam said, peaking Brett’s interest.

 

“Alright” Brett agreed.

 

“Devenford wins, you can take Theo on a date wherever you want tomorrow, we win, you never ask him out. Or look at him. You know what? Don’t even breathe in his direction” Liam said, making Brett snort. Sometimes Liam could be a bit much.

 

“Sounds good, be prepared to not only lose the game, but your man too” Brett stuck his hand out. Liam thought on it for a moment and then he made what quite possibly could be his dumbest move yet-he shook Brett’s hand.

 

Liam knew he had this game in the bag. There was no way he could lose the game, they’d been preparing for awhile now and even Coach said they were ready to kick prep school ass.

 

Liam wasn’t going to lose.

 

*

 

Liam lost.

 

He couldn’t believe it. They actually lost the game. And not only did he lose the game, he probably lost Theo too. 

 

Because Brett would take Theo on a date, woo him with his eight-pack, become his boyfriend, have Theo move in with him, go to college with him, buy a house with him, get married with him, have kids with him, have grand-kids with him and probably even buy a dog together.

 

It was safe to say Liam was screwed.

 

And now he had to get tell Theo all about how he essentially pimped him out.

 

“Did you actually bet on me?” Theo deadpanned after Liam told him the entire story.

 

“I didn’t think we would lose” Liam sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. It turned out he thought wrong.

 

“So you couldn’t have been normal and bet money or some shit like that?” Theo rolled his eyes. Of course Liam was the type of person to bet on another human being rather than an inanimate object.

 

“Brett needed incentive” the beta exclaimed.

 

“So _I’m_ the incentive?” Theo raised an eyebrow.

 

“He wanted to take you on a date” Liam explained with a shrug “so I took advantage of that and said he could take you anywhere if they won the game”

 

“You whored me out” Theo said, very unimpressed with the beta, but also not surprised. Liam tended to not think before doing.

 

“You should be flattered that you’re special enough for people to bet on” Liam pointed out.

 

“Can’t you see that I’m blushing” Theo said with a blank stare.

 

“I honestly thought we had this game in the bag, it’s not like I actually want him taking you on a date, I thought there was a one in a million chance” Liam said defensively, making Theo raise an eyebrow and smirk. He and Liam both knew exactly what he meant when he said he didn’t want Brett taking Theo out on a date.

 

It was the unspoken thing they had between them. 

 

Ever since the Anuk-Ite was defeated and Monroe up and left Beacon Hills, the chimera and the beta knew they both had feelings for each other. 

 

But Theo wasn’t good with feelings and Liam wasn’t good with words, so the two left everything between them unsaid, but still implied.

 

And that’s what they were; implied. Theo and Liam were an implied couple.

 

It was implied that when hit on, flirted with or asked out they would decline.

 

It was implied that they would cuddle way more intimately than any ‘straight buddies’ did.

 

It was implied that their Friday nights would be spent together.

 

It was implied that they slept in the same bed even though Theo had his own perfectly good bed across the hall.

 

It was implied that when danger was around, the two were attached at the hip and would never separate.

 

It was implied that Liam trusted Theo with his life.

 

It was implied that Theo cared for Liam more than himself.

 

And it was implied to everyone but the two boys themselves, that they were in love.

 

“Well thanks to you and your shitty decision making skills I now have a date tomorrow at 5” Theo huffed, not commenting on Liam’s possessiveness.

 

“I’m sorry T” Liam whined and Theo couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“It’s okay Li, really. How bad can a date with Brett be?” Theo shrugged. 

 

_But that’s the thing,_ Liam thought, _I’m not worried about how bad it could be, I’m worried about how good it might be._

 

“Free food” Liam pointed out instead of voicing his concerns.

 

“Exactly” Theo grinned, putting an arm around Liam as they walked back to his truck.

 

Liam couldn’t help but wonder how the _hell_ he was going to stop Brett from wooing Theo.

 

*

 

“Let me get this straight, you want me to help you disguise yourself as Theo and Brett’s waiter tonight?” Mason asked with a disbelieving look on his face. Sometimes he wondered why Liam, of all people, was his best friend.

 

“Pretty much” Liam nodded.

 

“Don’t you think this could end badly” Corey added his input from where he was lying on Liam’s bed beside Mason.

 

“Potentially” Liam nodded again.

 

“You really are in love with Theo, huh?” Mason shook his head with a small smile.

 

“What? Me in love with Theo? No, never. God Mason, why would you even think of that. Nuh-uh, nope” Liam wasn’t even convincing himself now.

 

“ _Uh-huh_ ” Mason raised an eyebrow, not believing a word the beta was saying.

 

“We’ll help you” Corey chimed in, glancing at Mason and smiling.

 

“Thank you” Liam exclaimed, his tone dripping with relief.

 

Last night while they were watching a movie, Brett called Theo and told him where they would be going for their date. Brett was taking Theo to Arlington’s. 

 

_It had been a couple hours since they got back home from the game and the two boys were sitting on the couch, invading each others personal space mind you, watching a movie._

 

_Liam noticed Theo had his feet up on the coffee table and had to hold back a smile. It was the little things like this that had him happy, knowing that Theo was indeed comfortable living there._

 

_After the war, when Liam had become aware of Theo’s homelessness, he all but dragged the chimera back to his place and insisted he stayed. Liam’s parents had immediately agreed after the beta explained Theo’s situation (an extremely edited version at least) and even set up the guest room for him._

 

_It had been awkward at first, sure the two boys had bonded but being together 24/7 was different. It wasn’t until Mrs.Geyer had forced the household to play monopoly together a week after Theo moved in (“It’s a perfect way for us to bond” Jenna had claimed) that the tension was broken. Liam, as it turns out, is very competitive. And as luck would have it, so was Theo._

 

_The two had been constantly arguing and bickering, so caught up in the insults that for once had no bite behind them, that they hadn’t even noticed that David and Jenna had snuck out of the living room to go out to dinner._

 

_“You’ve survived the bite, fought the wild hunt, fought the dread doctors, fought the hunters, fought_ **_me_ ** _, but you can’t handle a game of monopoly?” Theo had asked, severely amused. The beta huffed in annoyance._

 

_“I know you’re cheating” he raised an eyebrow at the still chuckling Theo._

 

_“Yes, because manipulation, murder and_ **_cheating in monopoly_ ** _are definitely all in the same spectrum” the chimera has deadpanned. Theo had said it with the intent of making a joke but Liam could hear the underlying message about trust. Liam realized Theo didn’t believe he trusted him, even after everything that happened with Theo saving Liam multiple times._

 

_“You’ve changed” Liam said, suddenly becoming serious and forgetting about the game at hand. Theo looked at him in surprise._

 

_“What?” the chimera asked with wide eyes._

 

_“You’re not the same Theo who came to Beacon Hills with the Dread Doctors” Liam went on “you’re different Theo, you’re a good person._ **_I trust you_ ** _”_

 

_Liam couldn’t recall a time where he had actually seen the chimera speechless. It seemed Theo always had some snarky comment at hand. But here he was, mouth slightly agape, eyes bigger than usual, staring into Liam’s icy blue ones, speechless._

 

_“Thank you” Theo finally said “for what it’s worth, I trust you too”_

 

_The ice was broken after that. From then on out they became almost inseparable. They told each other everything and went everywhere together. Liam even helped Theo win over the rest of the pack by helping him plan individual outings for each of them._

 

_And that was also how their whole implied relationship started._

 

_Liam was shaken out of his reminiscing thoughts by Theo’s cell ringing._

 

_“Can you get that for me?” Theo asked. Liam nodded and leaned up off of Theo’s shoulder and answered the phone that was sitting on the coffee table._

 

_“Hello?” The beta said, not recognizing the number._

 

_“How cute, you even answer his phone for him” Brett mockingly cooed. Liam almost growled. Almost._

 

_“What do you want” Liam asked._

 

_“Just to talk to my date” Brett chuckled. And this time he did growl._

 

_Liam rolled his eyes and bitterly handed Theo the phone._

 

_“Hey” the older boy casually said, leaning back and tugging Liam with him._

 

_For the sake of his sanity, Liam had tuned out of the conversation. He opted to flip his gaze onto Theo’s resting feet again. The beta hid his smile._

 

_And then Theo laughed. And Liam turned his head away and gaped._

 

_Brett had actually made Theo laugh._

 

_Liam didn’t know how long it had been but it definitely counted as_ **_too_ ** _long in his books, so he yanked the phone out of Theo’s hand and put it back to his ear._

 

_“Theo has to go trim his back hairs now” and he proceeded to hang up before Brett could reply._

 

_“Back hairs?” Liam faced the unimpressed chimera._

 

_“He made you laugh”  Liam said in defence. Theo raised an unimpressed eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’._

 

_“What did he say?” Liam diverted the conversation._

 

_“He said something about Arlington’s at 5, he’ll pick me up here, wear something pretty” Theo said to Liam. Liam kept pondering about Brett’s plans for the date,_

 

_“Is my back actually hairy?” Theo then asked, slightly worried. But Liam ignored him in favour of coming up with a plan to ruin their date._

 

Of course he was taking Theo to an expensive restaurant. That must’ve been step one in his plan to woo him.

 

So while Theo was snoring later that night, cuddled up with the beta, Liam had finally come up with a plan of his own.

 

“How do you suppose we disguise you?” Corey asked Liam. Liam shrugged.

 

“I know exactly what to do” Mason told the two boys.

 

*

 

“Do you really have to dress up for your date?” Liam asked Theo, who was sifting through his closet.

 

Mason and Corey has left a couple hours ago, promising to return after Theo left for his date and now Liam was _reluctantly_ helping Theo get ready.

 

“Liam, we’re going to Arlington’s, I can’t just show up in my sweats” Theo chuckled after Liam’s numerous attempts of persuading him into not changing at all.

 

“I don’t see why not” Liam grumbled lowly, but the chimera still heard.

 

“If I went in sweats I might as well be going naked” Theo raised an eyebrow.

 

“No!” Liam jumped up from the bed and grabbed Theo’s shoulders in protest. If Brett saw Theo naked it was game over for Liam. Theo tilted his head in confusion.

 

“I mean, uh, no not that shirt, wear the other one” Liam corrected himself, brushing off Theo’s shoulders.

 

“You’re right, I looked hotter in the other” Theo nodded in agreement.

 

“On second thought, just wear this one” Liam said. Theo stared at him for a second before shrugging and changing shirts. Liam definitely didn’t stare. Not at all.

 

They decided on a plain black pair of dress pants and after Theo had changed into them, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, he was ready to go.

 

“I’ve never actually been on a date before” Theo piped up as the two were sitting on the couch waiting for Brett to arrive.

 

“You’re letting Brett take you on your first date?” Liam exclaimed, absolutely outraged.

 

“Actually, I remember it was _you_ letting Brett take me on my first date” Theo blankly said before adding with a smirk “I was hoping for someone else to instead”

 

Flustered, Liam tried to think of a reply, but at that moment the doorbell rang.

 

“Well, that’s for me” Theo slowly got up and stretched.

 

“Have fun” Liam winced at how forced and strained his voice sounded. Theo was just amused. He swung open the door and was met by the sight of Brett Talbot holding out a rose.

 

“For you” Brett said. Liam was fuming. Really? A fucking rose? He was good.

 

“Uh, thanks Bryan, I’ll be sure to put that in my um, vase?” Theo unsurely said, though it seemed more like a question.

 

“Brett” the tall boy corrected.

 

“And what did I say?” Theo tilted his head.

 

“Bryan” Liam prompted, thoroughly amused and enjoying every second. Brett glared at the beta.

 

“I was close” Theo shrugged before Liam watched him take the rose out of Brett’s, or should he say _Bryan’s_ , hand and tossing it at him without warning.

 

“Ow you dick, it has thorns” Liam snapped.

 

“You’re a werewolf Liam” Theo deadpanned, amusement swimming in his eyes.

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m thorn proof” Liam bitterly grumbled, making Theo laugh.

 

“We should be heading off now” Brett interrupted. Theo sobered up and nodded.

 

“See ya later Li” he waved at the beta before striding out the door, almost hitting Brett. _Classy_ , Liam thought. The beta could definitely tell Theo had never done this before.

 

But then Brett’s eyes followed Theo’s retreating figure and settled on.... _a lower area._

 

Liam didn’t like that, not one bit.

 

As if sensing the beta’s anger, Brett turned and made eye contact, letting his eyes flash gold and grinned before following Theo out and slamming the door.

 

Liam was _pissed_.

 

He immediately texted Mason.

 

_Liam: Dude, operation undercover waiter, date crasher, anti-cupid is on’_

 

Within minutes he got a reply, followed almost immediately by another.

 

_Mason: We’re on our way’_

 

_Mason:_   _And don’t call it that ever again, please’_

 

Mason and Corey arrived shortly after and in tow they had a white plastic bag.

 

“You’ve got the supplies?” Liam eagerly asked. Mason grinned as Corey nodded. Liam was determined to do this, he was gonna ruin their date and win over Theo.

 

“Let’s do this” he nodded, gesturing for the two boys to follow him to his room.

 

*

 

“You kind of look like a pervert” Mason said aloud what everyone was thinking.

 

“It’s the moustache isn’t it?” Liam sighed.

 

“Or maybe it’s the greasy looking toupee” Corey added.

 

“Or the fake beer belly” Mason pointed out, staring at the lumpy pillow they had shoved under Liam’s shirt.

 

“It could just be the glasses” Corey said. Liam huffed.

 

“Maybe this isn’t worth it” he sadly said, slumping where he sat on his bed.

 

As much as Mason wanted to agree, because yes, it definitely was way too much to disguise yourself to sabotage a date, he knew Liam was in love with Theo, even if he hadn’t realized it himself yet.

 

“You’ll be fine” Mason softly said, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder.

 

“You’re definitely unrecognizable” Corey nodded.

 

“And soon your scent will be too, after we spray you with a years worth of cologne” Mason added. Liam perked up. He was this much closer to getting the love of his life.

 

_Wait._

 

The _love_ of his life.

 

Love.

 

_He was in love with Theo._

 

“I love him” Liam blurted aloud.

 

“And Dunbar finally realizes something on his own” Mason snickered.

 

“I’m in love. With Theo.” Liam continued.

 

“And he loves you back and soon enough you guys will be an official couple” Mason confirmed.

 

“Oh, I am _so_ ready for this now” Liam nodded with the sudden burst of adrenaline. 

 

He was in love.

 

“I guess it’s time to go” Corey said after Mason all but dumped 6 bottles of cologne on Liam.

 

“I’m kind of nervous” Liam admitted.

 

“Everything will be fine” Mason reassured. And then they were off.

 

Mason drove them down to Arlington’s and Corey got out of the car, winked and turned invisible to hold up his end of the plan.

 

He snuck into the restaurant through a back door, grabbed some random uniform that had a name tag attached. He didn’t have time to check what said name was because a couple real waiters came bustling in. He snuck his way back out and to the car.

 

“Thanks Corey” Liam grinned and Mason kissed his cheek once he became visible.

 

Liam took the uniform from him and went to read his new name for the night. Hopefully it was something cool like Steele or Orion. He eagerly read the name aloud.

 

“ _Penelope_ ” and everyone in the car froze.

 

“You could pass as a Penelope” Mason finally broke the silence.

 

“You just had to grab a girls uniform huh Corey?” Liam blankly stared.

 

“It was the first one I saw that was big enough” Corey protested.

 

“There’s no time to get a new one, just put it on and pretend your parents really wanted a girl” Mason slightly chuckled. Liam huffed but complied nonetheless. He shimmied around in the tight space that the backseat of Mason’s car provided and eventually was able to get in the uniform.

 

“How do I look?” Liam asked.

 

“Like a 50 year old greasy man who sleeps around with 20 year olds” Mason said.

 

“You look different, Theo definitely won’t know its you” Corey said, giving Mason a look and elbowing him.

 

Liam took a deep breath and they all got out of the car.

 

Mason and Corey were going to get a table so they could keep an eye on Liam, or Penelope as he would be known as tonight, and help him when needed.

 

“You get us a table and I’ll sneak Liam in through the back” Corey said, giving Mason a quick kiss. Mason nodded. The beta held Corey’s shoulder and the two became invisible. They snuck in the same way Corey had done earlier.

 

“Good luck” Corey smiled before releasing Liam, allowing the beta to become visible again. Liam grinned back, even though he couldn’t see Corey anymore. He slipped into the kitchen and waited for Mason to text him what table number Theo and Brett were.

 

_Mason: They’re table 18 and luckily we’re table 22_

 

At least Liam would have Corey and Mason near him at all times.

 

“Table 18” someone shouted. Liam tensed up, it was now or never.

 

“Coming on your right” someone else shouted back. Liam noticed a young man making his way to the tray that held the love of his life and _Bryan’s_ food.

 

Liam had to think quick if he wanted this to work. So he did the only thing he could think of. He yanked the mans collar and threw them both into the nearby closet.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” The man angrily said.

 

“I’m sorry, I promise I’m not a bad person I’m just in love” Liam apologized. The man looked confused.

 

“This might hurt” Liam apologetically warned. The mans eyes widened before Liam punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out. There wasn’t much time for him to feel bad because he heard someone shout ‘table 18’ again.

 

He slipped out of closet and made his way to the counter.

 

“Uh, table 18?” Liam stuttered. The woman who had been shouting turned to him and shoved the tray into his arms, making Liam stumble and hurriedly keep it stable.

 

He took another deep breath before walking through the swinging doors and making his way to table 18. He almost immediately recognized Theo’s scent, making him speed walk towards him.

 

“Your meals, sir” he said, using a deep voice.

 

“Thanks” Brett nodded.

 

“Thank you” Theo trailed off, looking at Liam’s name tag “ _Penelope_ ”

 

“Armenian” Liam explained, deciding to have fun with it.

 

“Exotic” Theo snorted with a knowing look that Liam didn’t understand.

 

“If you need me don’t hesitate to wave me over, enjoy the rest of your family lunch” Liam said "it's so nice to see brothers getting along"

 

“We’re not related” Brett said. Theo had an amused twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Really?” Liam feigned shock “you’re friends then?

 

“We’re on a date” Brett added.

 

“But he’s out of your league” Liam gasped “you’re kind of ugly, no offence” He faintly heard Mason choke in laughter.

 

“Excuse me?” Brett does a double take in shock at the ‘waiters’ words.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, no judgement here. Not everyone can be born attractive, ugly people keep the world spinning on its axis” Liam said “then again that may just be something you ugly people say to make yourselves feel better”

 

“Can I have a glass of water Penelope?” Theo interrupted, still with an amused look.

 

“I’ll get you that water” Liam said before walking away, barely concealing his laughter.

 

He then proceeded to discreetly grab a full cup of water off of a table that had just been abandoned. He sniffed it and it seemed clean enough. He took a sip and held the water in his mouth.

 

“Here you go sir” he made his way back to Theo and placed in front of him. He didn’t notice the way Theo stared at his eyes. 

 

Then he did what quite possibly could be the most childish thing he could’ve ever done. He spit the water from his mouth at Brett. The water splashed onto his face, shocking him.

 

“What the fuck-“ Brett was cut off by some random guy loudly calling Liam.

 

“Waiter!” the guy waved Liam over. Liam’s eyes widened. He didn’t know how to cater to someone else, but he was eager to get away before Brett did something.

 

“Uh yeah?” He asked after he walked up to the table.

 

“My wife went to the washroom just now but she said her soup is cold, could you take it back and get it heated” the man looked at Liam’s name tag, the same way Theo had “Penelope?”

 

“It’s Armenian” Liam explained once again.

 

“Really? My wife is Armenian too!” The guy said “what part are you from?”

 

“Uh” Liam said the first thing that came to mind and hoped the guy wouldn’t see through the act “Theoville”

 

“Theoville?” The guy asked. Liam nodded “I’ve never heard of that, which city is it close to?”

 

“What’s with the twenty questions?” Liam hissed with a glare before sheepishly adding “I should get that soup heated” as he grabbed the bowl and scurried to the back. 

 

“Could you warm this up and take it to table 13?” Liam asked a redheaded girl in the kitchen.

 

“Sure thing” she nodded, taking the bowl. Liam sighed in relief before heading back out there to Theo’s table.

 

“Dessert now?” Liam asked Theo and Brett after noticing they were done. He started to collect their bowls.

 

“That’d be great, thanks” Theo smiled.

 

“Can we have the dessert of the day?” Brett asked through gritted teeth. Liam nodded and walked away. He hid in the corner and took out his phone.

 

_Liam: Mason what do I do, they want dessert’_

 

_Mason: You’re lucky that Corey and I both ordered the dessert of the day, come take ours_

 

Liam grinned. He had the best friends ever.

 

He all but ran down to Mason and Corey’s table and scooped up their plates.

 

“Thank you guys so much” he exclaimed.

 

“No problem” Corey smiled.

 

“Go get your man” Mason said. The beta nodded and made his way back to table 18.

 

“Here you go” he said, placing the plates of cake down. Brett scowls as he notices that the plate Liam handed him already had a bite taken out of it, courtesy of Corey.

 

“Mine’s already been touched!” Brett exclaimed.

 

“Are you questioning our chef?” Liam took the offence. Brett splutters as he looked to Theo for help. Theo only shrugged.

 

“Our head chef Timothy plates things however he pleases, who are you to undermine his culinary genius?” Liam scolded him. 

 

After both Theo and Brett thank him, though Brett seemed rather reluctant to do so, he picks up a spoon and takes a bite of Brett’s dessert.

 

“Mm, this is really good” Liam said with wide eyes, taking another big bite. No wonder this place was so expensive.

 

“What are you doing?” Brett asked angrily.

 

“It’s been a rough day” Liam explained with his mouth full, and boy was he telling the truth.

 

“Alright, I’ve had enough!” Brett bursted out, Liam breaking the last straw “you are the absolute _worst_ waiter I’ve ever had. First you repeatedly call me ugly, then you spit water at me and now you’re eating my food. Not to mention you look like a pedophile and you’re wearing _way_ too much cologne” he then looked at Theo.

 

“You’re a great guy, sorry everything ended up this way, here’s the money for the bill, call me if you want to go out again but I’ve gotta leave, bye” Brett threw a wad of cash at the table and abruptly got up and left.

 

“Did that go to plan?” Theo suddenly asked, casually eating a spoonful of dessert and glancing at Liam.

 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, heart skipping a beat.

 

“Liam, I know it’s you, frankly I’m surprised Brett didn’t figure it out” Theo chuckled.

 

“How did you know?” Liam exclaimed with a blushing face.

 

“I may not have recognized you or your scent, but Li, I’d recognize those blue eyes anywhere” Theo softly said.

 

Liam was about to reply when suddenly the guy he knocked out earlier came running in, followed by two security guards and pointed straight at Liam.

 

“We’ve gotta go” Liam yelped, grabbing Theo and sprinting away towards the doors. He could hear security trailing them. He had screamed a quick goodbye to Mason and Corey when they passed their table before exiting the restaurant.

 

Panting, the two boys finally stopped after five blocks of running when they arrived at Liam’s house. They made their way up to his room and collapsed on the bed.

 

“Before we talk, could you please take off that ridiculous costume” Theo asked after they had both caught their breath. Liam sheepishly nodded, taking off the uniform, the fake beer belly, the moustache, the glasses and the wig. The only problem was that left him in a tank top and boxers.

 

“You’re an idiot” Theo chuckled, looking at Liam. The beta laughed and nodded.

 

“Why’d you do it?” The chimera then asked. The question had been on his mind the whole time.

 

“Because I love you” Liam admitted and Theo’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“You love me?” He questioned.

 

“More than anything in the world” Liam confirmed “that’s why I hated Brett for taking you on a date, because you should be going out with me, not him”

 

“I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saved your life” Theo finally said. Liam licked his lips and looked at him.

 

“No more implied relationship, okay? From now on we’re official” Liam said. Theo had no complaints.

 

“This was a terrible first date” Theo pointed out.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining the experience” Liam hung his head.

 

“Ruining? You made it better Li, because all I wanted for my first date was for you to be there” Theo averted eye contact. 

 

“You know, it’s not a date if you don’t get kissed at the end” Liam said, heart pounding.

 

“I guess we should fix that then, huh?” Theo smirked, though his heart was pounding just as much. 

 

So Liam finally grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in close, pressing his own lips to Theo’s surprisingly soft ones.

 

And from then on, there was nothing implied about the two, everyone _knew_ they were madly in love. There was no more beating around the bush or repressed feelings.

 

Liam had Theo, Theo had Liam and for them, that was all they needed. 

*

_'Oh, people always do crazy things when they're in love' -Megara (Hercules, 1997)_

**Author's Note:**

> despite what 'penelope' says, 'bryan' and the rest of us ugly people do keep the world spinning on it's axis ;)


End file.
